


"New World" Minecraft Paradise Parody By Skydoesminecraft

by whalesharks



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Video Game Mechanics, mostly just them chatting and chilling, not really. just a little. only some video game mechanics as a treat, skydoesminecraft is not in any way related to or in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesharks/pseuds/whalesharks
Summary: Tubbo and Ranboo spend some time away from their responsibilities and hang out in their own world.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 52





	"New World" Minecraft Paradise Parody By Skydoesminecraft

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy I have never posted anything and I am afraid. This is the first thing I've written and finished since I was in elementary school and it is Very short so lets go its friendship time.

Tubbo yawned, turning over and rubbing his arm against the soft grass and squeezing his eyes tighter and curling into his body when he realized how bright it was.

“Come on, sleepyhead,” Ranboo said, sitting up next to him, “I know loading a new one feels weird for some people, but you can’t be THAT out of it.” 

Standing up to stretch his arms and legs out, Ranboo took a look around them. He noted they spawned right under a couple of trees and rolled his eyes at Tubbo being overdramatic. No village in sight, but there were several animals for easy food. He glanced up to check the Sun’s position- not that he needed to check the time, worlds always start around midday or so, just a small habit he picked up; always good to be aware of your surroundings. 

He decided to start with the tree shading Tubbo, give him a reason to be dramatic, and quickly made some tools. An axe for him, and a sword and pickaxe for Tubbo. The latter was still very defiantly and very convincingly asleep, and it was all Ranboo took to not roll his eyes again. 

Tubbo laid on the ground, curled up and content. Brand new worlds were always nice, an empty, pretty area, completely untouched and completely your own. He felt the soft grass under his arms and the wind blowing lightly on his face, he could hear some water rushing, a couple of bees to his right and wild cows to his left, and the reason he’s here humming somewhere behind him while he works on the trees. 

“Alright! Enough lazing around, up and at ‘em, and all that stuff.” Ranboo walked over and dropped the tools he made for Tubbo on his stomach. “Come on Tubbo, let's get going, we don’t have all that long till the Sun sets.”

Tubbo rolled his head to the side, looking up at the other. “But its so _comfortable_ , Mister Ran-bow. Why don’t we just relax a little? Hang out, perhaps, like buddies.” Taking a moment to look around, he added, “We could go swim in that river, or pick some of those flowers.” He laid back down, stretching out.

“Because it's a Hard world, _buddy_ ,” Ranboo replied, “and we gotta at least get a couple seed planted and beds made before nightfall, then MAYBE we could relax.” 

Tubbo snapped his head away to hide his smile, but his voice relayed it loud and clear. “Fine! If you insist. I’ll waste away my only childhood for you. If that’s what would make you happy.” 

“Yes, very happy, thank you. Now I climbed a tree and there’s an ocean-”

“You have to carry me to our next destination though, that is the only way I will waste my precious childhood for you.” Tubbo grinned, sitting up and staring him in the eyes. 

Ranboo sighed. “Tubbo, I am not carrying you.”

“Aw, please? Why not!”

“Just because I’m taller doesn't mean I’m stronger. You can walk perfectly fine.” 

“But Ranboo!” Tubbo flung himself back into the grass, throwing one arm out and one over his head, “I can’t! You must carry me, I can’t make it there on my own! I’ll die!” 

Ranboo laughed and turned away to head off. “I don’t even know where ‘there’ is, we just have to find a place.” He looked back and saw Tubbo still on the ground, unmoving. “I will leave without you Tubbo! I will make this forcibly single-player, don’t test me.” He said, stopping and putting his hands on his hips.

“Noo, come back! You’ll just have to just drag me…” Tubbo called from the ground. 

He opened an eye to peek at Ranboo. 

Ranboo just glared at Tubbo with a smile on his face.

Tubbo finally stood up and sighed dramatically. “Okay, fine, you win. I’ll have to sadly walk myself all the way to nowhere.”

He picked up the tools Ranboo had made for him, Ranboo picked up some grass, and they were headed off.

Not too long later, Ranboo dutifully marched forward, with Tubbo on his back who was busy sorting through their belongings.

“Well, looks like it’s just over that hill,” Ranboo said, looking over his shoulder to- nobody? “Oh my- take that stupid thing off!”

Tubbo laughed and Ranboo could feel him leaning more of his weight forward. “Take what off? Who are ya talkin’ to Mr. Boo?”

Ranboo groaned and shifted his hold on Tubbo. “Take it off or I’ll drop you! I know he gave us good directions, but did you really have to buy a PUMPKIN from that guy? They’re all over the place!”

“He helped us and they were cheap! Bet you’re glad I didn’t get that fish, I would’ve spent the entire time trying to balance the bucket on your head and one wrong step and bam! Soaked!” 

“Oh, well then we’d have to have the Pet War part two,” he replied, very seriously, “that little guy would’ve drowned and I’m already emotionally attached to him. I guess I’ll just have to commit several war crimes.”

“Dear god, Ranboo. I am taking off my pumpkin to gasp in horror at you, I’m so shocked. I mean, war crimes! Come on.”

“My secret plan worked: that dumb thing is off- and so are you!” He dropped Tubbo, who looked shocked. “You can make it the rest of the way yourself, I’m gonna get us set up with a house for the next while.”

“By myself? Why!”

“You go trade and get food and I’ll make the house, let’s go.” Ranboo answered, already looking over the area he stopped at and rolling up his sleeves.

Tubbo hopped up, dusting himself off a bit and grabbing some extra trading goods from the bag Ranboo left on the ground. “Fine!” He called, starting to jog in the direction of the town.

“Make it out of spruce!”

“No!”

“ _Spruce!_ ”

Ranboo pulled out his spruce and dark oak saplings.

Villagers are great. It’s just very nice to walk through them, explore the small neighborhoods, pet a couple of cats, maybe chase around a couple of kids or sit down with some that are a little bit older and show them a couple of redstone circuits. It's just so interesting to consider differences between villagers and players, Tubbo thought. 

Not interesting in a bad way! Just an interesting way. Tubbo smiled and promised everyone who asked that he would free the End, just as he does every time. Not much else he could’ve said, really, whether or not him and Ranboo planned on it.

He was in the middle of describing the Nether to a couple of wide-eyed twins when his communicator buzzed. A quick glance at the sky told him it was nearing nightfall, and when reading the message showed an _“I’ll meet you in the village”_ from Ranboo, he made his way over to the twins’ mother to ask if anyone would let them borrow a room for the night. Homes aren’t built in a day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this or anything but I have checked for minor grammar things, other than that I wrote this at like three am on like two separate nights sometime last week. Anyways I hope you liked it! I have a couple of loose ideas for a second chapter, so I might post that as well if I ever make it lol


End file.
